Forever Friends Sortof
by Kumabee
Summary: KakaIru AU Events in the life Kakashi and Iruka from their meeting at age 4, on. I will have to up the rating if I continue, that depends on if people want me to... I think its pretty cute, check it out plz... I can't do summaries... Yaoi MxM
1. Moving Day

Yay! Starting my KakaIru Fic, hope ya'll like it! This was partially a request… but it's not actually what was asked for… sorry, but I can only write what comes into my head. Umm… not much to say for now… Thanks to anyone who reads this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; if I did they wouldn't be allowed to show it on Cartoon Network. XD

Warning: MaleXMale content, not Yaoi yet, just shounen-ai (KakaIru)

**Moving day**

"I don't want to go. Please… I don't wanna move!" A teary eyed, four year old Kakashi whined to his mother, they had lived where they were for his entire life (all four years hehe) and he was afraid to leave.

"Kashi-kun please, don't make this harder than it has to be, we're not going far, and it'll be closer to your new school, remember, you start pre-k in a week." His mother said with a pleading smile, she had always been a single parent and could usually bargain with her exceptionally bright son.

"You know what else, Kashi-kun?" she smiled when she saw her son brighten just a bit at the new information she was about to give him.

"There's a little boy next door to us, he's about your age I think, maybe a little younger… he's a real cutie." She smiled widely at her son, watching his face brighten up, she had hated having to keep him inside for much of his young life, and even now, there were no children in the neighborhood near his age.

"Ano… Kaa-chan, what's his name?" the little Kakashi said with a shining smile, his moods sometimes switched like that. His mother thought for a moment and, coming up with nothing, shook her head at her son, she could not remember, or didn't know, the boys name.

"You'll have to ask him yourself, won't you Kashi-kun?" she said to him with a wink.

"Hai!" Kakashi said energetically.

**At the new house**

A couple of the moving men glanced oddly at the curious looking young boy that watched as they unpacked his belongings. The boy wore a mask that covered the bottom portion of his face, all the way up, including his nose, and had silver hair that spiked wildly to one side.

"Umino-San look! They're here! That woman that was here the other day, she must have bought the house, they're moving in today! And look, there's her son, he looks really strange!" A young brown-haired boy shouted excitedly, he and his mother had had a visitor earlier in the week saying that she was interested in the house right next to them; the other neighbors were quite a bit further away, so she had visited them. She also said that she had a son around his age and he was very excited, there were not very many kids around so he was hoping her son was nice.

"Iruka! That's rude; you need to calm down, and maybe later you can invite them over to dinner for me so that they can relax. I'm sure today has been hard on them." His adoptive mother told him, hoping to calm the boy down.

Later on that day

A brown haired boy with a scar over the bridge of his nose stood outside of the door, scratching the back of his neck, he knocked lightly. _"Kakashi! Would you answer the door please?"_ He heard a woman yell through the house before the boy from earlier appeared in front of him.

"K-konnichiwa, uhh… my umm… mother sent me over to a-ask if you and your family would like to h-have dinner with us… she figured you would be really busy today and wouldn't have time to make dinner…" The young boy stammered, a bit shy.

Kakashi smiled warmly under his mask, deciding he was going to like his new neighbor he replied. "It's only my Kaa-chan and me, but I'll ask her, okay?" The silver haired boy stated as he bounced quickly away to ask his mother.

"H-Hai." Iruka said a bit late, for the other boy was already gone.

Kakashi bounced back into the room, a bright smile apparent from his crescent-shaped eyes. "Kaa-chan said that we would love to have dinner with you, and she wants to know when you would like us over." He said slowly, trying to remember it exactly as his mother had said it.

"Great!" Iruka said with a bright smile. "Umino-san said dinner will be around 5:30!" He started back to his house but remembered something and turned to see that Kakashi hadn't yet shut the door. "Oh…uh… by the way, my name is Iruka, Umino Iruka." he stated, a bit shyly.

"Hatake Kakashi!" the boy said with a bright smile (or at least it looked like that from his eyes) "Bye bye Iruka-chan, see you tonight!"

"See you tonight… Kakashi-chan." The boy muttered, mostly to himself, as the door had already closed.

**6 months later**

"_Shi-chan… can you hear me_?" The scarred boy whispered into the walkie-talkie that matched the one he had given to his best friend, over the past months the boys had become inseparable, almost worrying their mothers at their lack of other friends, but they didn't care, they had each other.

"_Yo, dolphin-chan, what's goin' on over there_?" Kakashi happily whispered into his walkie-talkie, being careful not to get to loud and alert his mother. The boys did this nightly, staying up long after their bedtimes, just chatting about nothing, not that they didn't spend almost all day, every day together. The backyard of their houses connected with each other and there was a small forest attached to them. In that little forest the boys found a very small, barn-like shed, it was slightly on each of their properties, though it was a bit further on Kakashi's side, not that that mattered, because it was _their_ fort. They spent almost all of their time together there, they would have picnics out there, bring things from their rooms and play for hours, though their mothers made them alternate playing in one or the other's home when it got to cold outside. They were always together in school, and the other kids sort-of avoided them, they were both a bit odd, one that always wore a mask, the other had a large scar that he refused to explain, plus they only hung out with each other, they didn't seem to care about other people at all.

"_It's almost… eleven thirty_." The younger boy said with a yawn.

"_Yeah, I know… you just can't take the heat, now can you, Dolphin-chan?_" Iruka could hear the grin in his voice as he said this.

"_I guess –yawn- I should try –yawn- to get some sleep…_" Iruka mumbled, barely audible.

"_Goodnight Dolphin-chan, see you in the morning._"

"_Oyasumi Shi-chan, aishitemasu._" He mumbled again, falling asleep.

Kakashi was only a bit surprised at this, but upon thinking it over, he whispered into his walkie-talkie "_Aishitemasu, Iruka._"

**Summer before 4th grade**

"Umino-san please hurry! Please, what if it's bad?! We need to get there!" Iruka was panicking, his adoptive mother felt horrible, and wished she could drive faster, bit she had to obey the traffic laws. They were on their way to the hospital, Kakashi had been riding his bike on the backyard down to the fort, he was racing Iruka, but there had been a rock or something on the lawn. Kakashi had hit it and somehow flipped over the bike, landing awkwardly, the handle hitting him on the left side of his face, very near to, if not on his eye. There was blood everywhere and Iruka was terrified, he had run up and told their mothers, who were together on the front porch of Kakashi's house. Hatake-san had gathered Kakashi and put him in her truck, instructing Umino-san to wait for her phone call before she came, she knew both Iruka and his mother wanted to come. When they got to the hospital Iruka was very upset, thinking the worst, even though his mother had told him that Kakashi was alright.

"_**Where is my Shi-chan?!**__" _he more or less yelled, though he was out of breath.

"Iruka, calm down. Hatake Kakashi please." She said, smiling at the nurse behind the desk.

"One second… that's room 382 ma'am." The bored looking woman replied. Iruka took off running, got yelled at by two of the hospital staff, found the elevators, and had pushed the buttons at least thirty times before his mother caught up to him and the elevator opened. The elevator apparently (at least in Iruka's mind) was slower today than any other day of the year, _and_ the numbers on the doors (again in his mind) were all out of order. When he finally found Kakashi's room, he rushed in and, seeing a live-and-breathing Kakashi, promptly draped himself over the boy, finally trying to catch his breath.

"I thought… I thought… you were going… to die… there was… so much blood!" he huffed between breaths. Kakashi just chuckled with a voice that was deeper than normal for boys his age, but not unfitting. Then, realizing that his friend had to have been hurt somewhere, Iruka stepped back to figure out what was hurt. He then realized why he hadn't noticed, in place of Kakashi's usual mask, were bandages, but only because the boy had become very angry when they removed his mask, the actual damage was covered by connecting bandages that covered most of the left side of his face. Some weeks later, when it was mostly healed, but still very apparently new, Kakashi was allowed to take off his wrapping, though of course he had he mask back by then. Iruka was there, with Kakashi and his mother when they took the bandages off. A large, but not awful unseemly scar ran from about an inch above his left eyebrow, down a few inches below his mask, his eye had been damaged, the scar tissue turning his once dark-brown eye to a cloudy reddish color. After the bandages were gone for good Kakashi's habit of wearing a bandana (headband-style) on random days increased to almost every day and the bandana was now worn a bit crooked, to cover most of his scar and his semi-blind eye, he said it helped him focus his good eye better. Iruka was impressed with Kakashi's coolness throughout the entire situation, when he thought back on it, Kakashi hadn't even been worked up when he was hurt and bleeding all over the place, he stayed calm in the hospital, and wasn't really worried about the large scar they knew he would have or the loss of vision. All together Iruka respected Kakashi incredibly, and was very proud of his best friend.

**Two weeks before the start of 6th grade**

"_Ano, Shi-chan… you think our moms would let us camp out in the fort? I thought it'd be cool if we stayed down there for a few days before school starts back up… you wanna?" _Iruka whispered at the walkie-talkie sitting on his chest.

"_Yeah, that'd be cool… I'll have to ask Kaa-chan… she'll probably say yes, what about yours?"_ Kakashi said enthusiastically, he was excited about his friend's idea.

"_I'm not sure, but I hope she'll be okay with it." _Iruka said, proud of himself that Kakashi liked his idea.

The next day, after dinner, the boys were lugging their blankets, games, snacks, and everything else that they thought was essential for their 'camping trip', with huge smiles on their faces, even the hidden one. Once they were all settled and had made a bed, the boys sat for a moment, wondering what to do, and started just chatting, like they always did. There was a comfortable silence for a moment, while Iruka was thinking and, upon deciding what to say, started, nervously.

"Umm… Kakashi… we've known each other for a pretty long time right? More than half of our lives anyway." He said, unintentionally alerting Kakashi by using his real name.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said a bit suspiciously. Iruka continued

"Well… I was thinking… I've never actually… seen you face, and I was wondering if you would let me." He finished quickly. Kakashi stared at him for a second and then laughed.

"You wanna see my face? My Kaa-chan barely ever sees my face." He laughed

"But if you really want to… sure… if you'll tell me where you got your scar." He said with a wink and smile. Iruka smiled widely, glad that he was finally going to know what his best friend looked like, he quickly explained his own scar.

"Well I don't actually know where it came from, I was adopted when I was three, and I don't remember before that, I've had this scar for as long as I can remember."

Kakashi gaped at his friend and then laughed aloud, he wasn't aware that Iruka could speak that fast.

"Okay, I guess that makes it my turn huh?" he said, a bit nervous to show his face to show his face to someone other than his mother. His stomach was flipping a bit as he slid his finger under his mask just under his right ear. "Hold on." Iruka cut in, moving towards Kakashi and carefully untying his bandana and setting it on the blanket next to them, Kakashi just watched him in awe, his stomach churning.

"Sorry, but I want to see all of you… your face, I mean…" The smaller boy stammered quietly, blushing. Kakashi didn't say anything but looked at the other boy a bit worriedly, he never showed his face and was afraid of what his friend would think. Iruka watched intently as Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask, tilting his head down so Iruka couldn't see anyway. When the silver-haired boy looked up Iruka just stared at him with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Wh-why… why would you… why would you cover your face?" the brown-haired boy stammered, reaching a hand out to put his fingertips on his friend's cheek. Kakashi just stared at him, confused.

"Your… well… umm… you're gorgeous." Iruka finished, snatching his hand back, he looked away and blushed fiercely. The older boy blushed and looked down, feeling quite strange without his coverage.

"Uh… thank you?" he said before he broke down laughing (covering his mouth and part of his face with his hand), he couldn't help it, it was such an awkward situation. Seeing this Iruka started laughing as well and before they knew it both of them were rolling around on the ground laughing, the more they laughed, the harder it was to stop, and the more they couldn't stop, the harder they laughed. They finally calmed their laughing and were totally breathless, when they caught their breath they both sat up and found themselves next to each other, but facing in opposite directions. Kakashi watched Iruka, who was leaning downward, holding his stomach in pain from laughing. He put his hand on the other boys knee for a second, to get his attention, then lifted the same hand, placing it gently on Iruka's cheek to pull the his face to his own to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Iruka looked away and turned bright red all the way to the tips of his ears and Kakashi was not far behind. The older boy looked down for a second and then stood and walked out of the door. Iruka thought for a minute, Kakashi was his best friend… had he really just kissed him… it was strange.

The scarred boy decided to stop babbling to himself in his head and go make sure Kakashi wasn't about to throw himself into the river or something. He spotted Kakashi sitting on the rocks next to the river that they frequently sat near and watched.

"_Shi-chan…?" _Iruka said, barely above a whisper. He walked over and sat next to his still unmasked friend.

"_I'm sorry…" _Kakashi whispered, lower than Iruka had, but his friend still heard.

"Don't be, Shi-chan, I still love you, besides… I umm… I sort of liked it." The boy said with a slight blush. Kakashi gave him a bright smile and a thought struck Iruka.

"Shi-chan, will you do me a favor?" he said leaning toward him with a smirk. The other boy gave him a questioning look.

"When we're alone, from now on, don't wear your mask, okay?" Iruka asked with big bright eyes. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Only for you Dolphin-chan, by the way, love you too."

_Hope you liked it! Please review! If people like this then I will continue it… I figured I would do it like this Chapter 1: Meeting-6th grade, Chapter 2: 6th or 7th grade- graduation, Chapter 3: College years, Chapter 4: Life. That may be how it ends up… but only if I get enough reviews and people want me to continue… wink wink Umm… okay so… yeah… let me know what you thought, I love writin' this stuff but I'm not going to continue if no one likes my style or whatever…_

**Thanks Again! And of course, Please Review! **


	2. Saisei

**Ello minna! I am SO sorry, I know this chapter took forever and I can't guarantee that the next one won't… but I have a much better idea of what I'm doing for the next one than I did for this… it was planned, but not to very much extent, I'm horrible I know, and I'm so very sorry. But I gotta let you guys know, I introduced my very own OC I like him… hope you do too. His name is Saisei (sigh-say), and I introduced a couple more Naruto characters… but they're not really gonna have a big part… sorry! Man, I'm gonna stop babblin' now and let ya'll get on with the story… if you even bothered with this a/n, and if you did, THANK YOU! XD I 3 u guys!**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, I wouldn't be writing dirty fanfics, now would I?**

**Warnings: Yaoi lemon! (dat means hawt gay boiz get it on XD), lil bit of naughty language along with teeny bit of angst, but not much. **

\\()// **First Day of 6****th**** grade** \\()//

Kakashi and Iruka started in their new school today, the middle school, and Kakashi was standing in the younger boy's kitchen waiting for him to come downstairs so that they could leave.

"Yo! Dolphin-chan, come on! We're gonna be late on our first day!" Kakashi shouted up the stairs, making Iruka's mother snigger at the boys' fondness for each other.

Iruka returned the other boy's shout down the stairs, sounding slightly exasperated. "Shi-chan, I don't know what to wear! I look stupid, besides, we have an hour!"

Kakashi sighed and walked up the stairs, his friend was right, they had an hour before they even had to leave, but Kakashi liked to wander around and had a tendency to get lost, which he thoroughly enjoyed, that was also why he was always late, no matter how early he left.

When he reached the top of the stairs and entered Iruka's room the boy stood there next to a full length mirror, holding out a t-shirt with some kind of symbol on it, he was wearing a pair of baggy black cargo pants that hung low on his hips, exposing his light-blue, plaid boxers, that would be covered, as soon the boy decided to put on a shirt.

"Shiiii-chaaan, I don't know what to wear!" He complained, still not facing Kakashi.

The silver-haired boy walked up behind his friend, knowing he wouldn't notice, and whispered in his ear, making his voice deeper.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, they'll all be busy staring at your beautiful face."

Iruka jumped and spun around, getting chills down his spine.

"Shi-chan?!" he said in a gasp, and, after a thought struck him, he whispered to the other boy.

"Well then, aren't I lucky to be the only one who gets to see yours?" As he said this he pulled down Kakashi's mask and caressed his cheek, effectively giving him chills in return.

The brown-haired boy then kissed the other boy on the cheek quickly and held up the shirt to ask for his friend's approval of it.

After going through four more outfits (all of which Kakashi thought looked terrific on him, since everything always did) the boy decided on a pair of baggy, green cargo pants, a brown t-shirt, and some brown sneakers, hair tied up as always.

When the boys finally left the house they walked in silence, both a little worried about their first day at the new school, but comforted because they still had each other.

Later that day the boys crossed paths in the hall, between classes, but both were in a hurry so they couldn't really talk. Kakashi noticed that when they passed, after a quick smile, the younger boy scowled at him.

The silver-haired boy worried all through his next class and barely heard a word his teacher said, wondering why his best friend could possibly be mad at him, he wasn't aware of anything he had done that should have made him angry.

After that class they all had a 15 minute break before lunch, they still had to be in certain classrooms, so Kakashi excused himself to the restroom in order to get away from everyone. He walked into the bathroom and sat on one of the sinks, not wanting to get into trouble by wandering on his first day. The boy jumped when the door opened, but was glad to see his best friend walk through and they smiled a greeting to each other.

"Ano… Dolphin-chan, what was that look for earlier?" he asked his friend worriedly. Iruka just looked at him, slightly confused.

"You made a face at me, like you were mad or something." Kakashi answered the question on his face.

Iruka giggled. "I wasn't making a face at you; I didn't know I even was making a face actually… I was just thinking, I don't like that mask… well, no, I guess I like the mask alright, I just like your face much better." He said, smiling and giggling some more.

The masked boy smiled, happy that his friend wasn't angry at him, and hugged him tightly.

Seventh through Ninth grade

The boys' junior high years passed quickly, their relationship staying as it was, random pecks and soft caresses, never a full-fledged kiss, whispered "I love you's", but never to more than the close friends that they were. Even going so far as to flirt occasionally but never seen as such, only playing and picking on each other.

Kakashi had had a few dates, but only ever dated one girl for more than three days. Iruka was happy for him, even with the strange burning in his stomach whenever he saw his best friend with a girl. Though he would always chalk it up to just the oddness of someone else being close with him.

Iruka himself had not yet dated, noting (and worrying about) his entire lack of interest in girls, even the ones that swooned over him. He'd even caught himself glancing at a few boys, and that worried him even more. He'd been different for his entire life, but never cared; this was just a bit too much for him.

\\()// **Summer before 10****th**** grade** \\()//

About a month after summer break had started, Iruka's cousin was coming to stay for a week, while his parents had an important business trip they had to go on.

When the boy --Saisei-- got there, he seemed to automatically dislike Iruka; no one was sure if it was because he knew Iruka had been adopted or just because Saisei was angry with his parents. Iruka just politely ignored that and tried to make friends with the boy.

Iruka and Kakashi had been hanging out in Iruka's room when the other boy got there, they ran down the stairs to greet and help him get settled in.

After showing Saisei to his room, the three were sitting around discussing where the new boy was from, what he liked and such, only getting one-word answers, but still trying to be polite to him.

"Kakashi! Your mother called, she needs you to come home, you have an eye-doctors appointment in a half an hour!" Umino-san called up the stairs.

"Hai! Arigato, Umino-okaa-san!" He shouted back. He left, saying his goodbyes and hugging Iruka, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, from behind and almost knocking him down.

Saisei just watched with a fixed scowl on his face.

"Saisei…? Are you alright?" Iruka asked his cousin with concern after Kakashi left.

After getting a low 'hmph' for a reply Iruka tried again with a quiet "What's the matter?"

"You want to know 'what's the matter'. Do you _cousin?_" He said harshly, emphasizing the word 'cousin', watching the boy's confused face.

"I'll tell you. My parents just ditched me in this stupid little town! With an Aunt I don't know, and a little faggot cousin with no friends! That's 'what's the matter'!" Saisei yelled harshly, his voice just low enough so that his aunt couldn't hear.

Iruka stared at him in awe, tears building in his eyes.

"I-I am not a faggot, and I do have friends, Shi-chan is my friend!" He said, trying to yell back through the crackling that the tears caused.

"He's not your friend; you just want to fuck him! Don't try to hide it from me you little faggot, I can tell!"

Iruka didn't know what to say, he just ran down the stairs, past his mother, and out the door to the 'fort' in the woods.

Kakashi, just walking out of his house, saw this and told his mother quickly that he would be back in just a minute. Running after the boy, he wondered what could possibly have happened in the five minutes he had been gone, deciding it had to have been Saisei; he decided to have a nice talk with him later, using his fist.

He caught up to Iruka just as the boy threw himself into one of the corners, sinking to the ground, head in his hands and knees to his chest, tears streaming down his face and arms.

"Dolphin-chan, what happened, what did he do to you?" Kakashi asked, almost crying himself, seeing his best friend like this.

"H-he… he…" Iruka sniffled, trying to breath right.

"Calm down, breath, its okay, its gonna be okay, Iruka." The older boy whispered in his ear, sitting down on the floor, placing the sobbing boy between his legs and wrapping his arms around him, the smaller, shuddering boy's back pressed against his firm chest.

Calming in the tight hold his friend had on him, Iruka relaxed a bit, sniffling and telling Kakashi what had happened, tears still streaming down his face steadily.

"It just… it scared me; he was yelling at me, I didn't even do anything. He called me a faggot and said I wanted to… he said you weren't really my friend… that I just wanted to fuck you." He whispered that last part, staring at the ground.

"Oh, it's alright dolphin, apparently he's an asshole. He'll just have to deal with his issues some other way, I'm sure it'll be no problem if you want to stay with me while he's here." Kakashi said to him quietly, pondering what the boy's cousin had said.

"Thanks, but I should be fine, it just surprised me, the stuff he said." Iruka whispered, still staring at the ground, now aware of the position he was in.

Kakashi, upon further thought, decided to use this to open a new subject for them.

"It's alright, you know… if you are… well I mean, if you do… like boys. It wouldn't bother me, not at all."

Iruka thought his stare would burn through the floorboards; he turned his head a bit to look at the older boy.

"I… well I guess he's right… I-I just didn't think… that other people would know…"

The older boy just chuckled, showing a beautiful smile, and Iruka smiled back warmly, absentmindedly wondering when his mask had been pulled down before being entirely consumed by a pair of warm, wet lips on his, and the tongue that was flicking against his bottom lip.

The smaller boy's stomach churned, he loved this feeling and he never wanted it to stop. He mumbled curiously, and slightly worriedly, at his friend when they parted.

"Nnnhh… Shi-chan, w-why did you do that? I thought you were straight… please, don't tease me."

Kakashi chuckled again, lazily settling his chin on Iruka's shoulder. "Dolphin-chan, I would never. You don't have to be straight to like girls. I'm bi, and I like you, I always have, I just didn't want to scare you."

Iruka smiled and blushed brightly, eyes widening in realization. "Shi-chan, you're gonna be late! Come on, you gotta go!"

The boy jumped up and grabbed his friend's hand, half-jogging up the small hill to their houses.

"Gomen nasai, Hatake-san, it's my fault you're going to be late now." He said quickly to Kakashi's mother, pushing the boy towards her car.

"Kaa-chan, he's coming with us alright? I'm going to go tell Umino-san." He ran off with a smile to his mother through his mask and a wink to his friend.

He explained to Iruka's mother that Saisei had yelled at the boy and really scared him, but he was alright, he was going with them to the eye doctor, and could spend the night anytime if he wanted to while Saisei was there (even though they did all the time).

So they left, to the eye doctors to make sure that the damage to Kakashi's left eye wasn't ruining the other, and it was fine.

When the boys got home Umino-san called them, having seen the vehicle pull into the driveway next door, and asked that Iruka come home, Kakashi was welcome as well, so long as he promised not to hurt Saisei.

They were a bit surprised when, upon arriving, Saisei approached Iruka and apologized to him, explaining that he was angry with his parents for leaving him, and had found any ammo that he could to try and upset the other boy, he was in a very bad mood and was looking for a fight, not to make his cousin cry.

Iruka nodded and forgave the other boy (only because he found out that Kakashi liked him XD)

"I understand, and you know, either way, you were right. I am gay; I was sort of in denial… but let's not tell Umino-san that just yet okay?"

"Heh, yeah, no problem, the funny thing is, I am too… I just wanted to make you mad at me, but you're right, let's not tell her or my parents either." The black-haired boy said with a laugh.

Upon further inspection, Iruka found that his cousin was not bad-looking at all; he just hoped Kakashi didn't take an interest in him.

Saisei had black hair, with dark red in it, it was a bit spiky in the back and his bangs hung down over his left eye almost to his mouth. He wore black, baggy pants with lots of buckles and suspenders that hung around his legs with metal stars on them, his black t-shirt had and odd logo on it and longer, black and white striped sleeves coming from underneath the short ones. He had about a dozen rubber bracelets and Iruka noted that he was wearing eyeliner, how could he not have noticed before?

Saisei was glad the other boys weren't mad at him and promised to take them to a movie the next day as long as they would show him a good place to get lunch.

The next day

Iruka stepped out of the shower and walked into his room, covered in just a towel, he went to open his closet and was shocked to hear a voice.

"Hold it right there, cousin." Saisei said darkly, scaring the barely-younger boy slightly.

"Can I help you Saisei?" He asked warily.

The black-haired boy smiled. "Nope, but I can help you, if you'll let me try."

"How long have you known Kakashi?" he continued.

Still wary, he answered. "Since we were four."

"Please tell me you haven't had that same style since you were four."

"Well, I'd say I've maybe grown up a little, but I haven't changed much I guess."

"Do me a favor, put on some boxers, nothing else. Then I'll get to work." He stated, leaving the room.

Saisei came back about three minutes later with a silver box that looked like a suitcase, but was no bigger than a woman's purse.

"Sit down and I'll have a look in your closet, we'll see if you've got anything suitable." He said, walking over to the closet.

Iruka just watched, a bit dumbstruck, as his cousin rummaged through his clothes.

"Man, do you have an obsession with green and brown? Since I'm guessing that's all that kid ever sees you in, you're going to go a bit towards… my style." Saisei smiled wickedly as he said this, Iruka was definitely scared now.

He closed the closet door so that Iruka had no mirror and tossed some clothes at him, telling him to put them on, and opened the little box. Inside it Iruka could see some make-up and accessories; he wondered what this boy was going to do to him.

About ten minutes later the two were walking over to Kakashi's house, Iruka looked… different, to say the least.

His hair hung loose, down to his shoulders, he had black jeans that hung nicely on his slightly feminine hips and showed off his "perfect ass" as his cousin had put it, and they looked great on him, but definitely made him look more girly. He wore a black t-shirt with a logo on it for some JRock band, with a wristband that had the same logo. His other wrist held about thirteen of his cousin's rubber bracelets, all black and clear, and his black converse completed the look. But the one thing that he could not forget, was the make-up, it really wasn't much, only some powder to 'even his complexion', a bit of eyeliner, and some barely-noticeable lip gloss, but his mind kept running through thoughts of Kakashi telling him that it looked stupid and he should never wear it again.

Saisei knocked on the Hatake's door, though he could've just walked in, and Kakashi's 'Kaa-chan' answered the door, glancing oddly at the boy, she figured out who it must've been.

"Hello… It's Saisei, right? Where's Iruka?" hearing this, Iruka stepped into her view from the doorway and gave her a prize-winning smile.

"Oh my, don't you look cute today! I see you boys are doing much better, I'll call Kakashi down." She said with a laugh.

"No, no, if you don't mind we'd like to go surprise him." Iruka said, keeping his smile as innocent as he could.

She smiled and let them through, noting that they were walking quietly.

Kakashi had just finished getting ready when he heard the knock on his door, seeing Saisei when he opened it (and not seeing the brown haired boy hidden just to the right of his door), he frowned through his mask.

"Where's Iruka?"

"Well, hello to you too. His mom wanted to talk to him, he told me to come get you."

"Oh, okay, come in for a sec', I gotta grab a couple things." He said, walking to the other side of his room and allowing Saisei to come in.

He was unaware of the boy that followed Saisei quickly in, and thought it had been the black-haired boy who was walking towards him, but he got cold chills down his spine when he heard a very familiar voice, speaking very deep and seductively.

"Surprise."

"Dol-phin-chan…" Kakashi breathed out, unable to speak properly. He turned, taking in the picture of his friend, amazed at what he saw.

"Wha-what happened to you?" His eyes were wide, and he almost looked like he wanted to eat Iruka.

The youngest boy smirked and nodded his head in the direction of his cousin, thoroughly enjoying the looks he was getting from his friend.

Slightly regaining his Kakashi-like composure, the silver haired boy smirked and looking in the direction of Saisei, complimented both boys with a very husky voice.

"Nice work, to bad we're going out, I'd like to just kick you out and keep him here for a few hours."

Saisei laughed out loud at this while Iruka got a look of almost fear on his face. Kakashi turned Iruka around so that they were face to face and pulled down his mask, kissing the boy deeply and passionately, making sure to keep his face guarded from Saisei's view.

This was only the second real kiss he had shared with Kakashi, and he was already noticing how incredible he felt afterwards. When he realized that Saisei was still in the room he blushed from his toes all the way to the tips of his ears.

\\()//**The Day of Saisei's departure **\\()//

The boys had a lot of fun that day, and the whole time Saisei was there, they became good friends, and they agreed that Saisei would have to come visit soon (which shouldn't be awfully hard to arrange since he's home schooled).

Saisei developed a tiny crush on Asuma, a school friend (more like fellow outcast) of the two boys; though he was pretty sure the rather passive boy was straight.

On this last day of Saisei's visit he was content just to lie near the other boy along with his other 3 friends. Saisei, Asuma, Maito gai, Iruka and Kakashi were all laying out back on the hill, chatting while they waited for Saisei's parents to get there.

Saisei glanced to his left and giggled when he saw Iruka plucking the heads off of the tiny white flowers they were lying on and tossing them at Kakashi while the older boy played with his love's hair.

He returned the last of the four cell phones that he just finished putting his contact information in and sighed.

"Hn, I wish I could stay here… I'm gonna miss you guys. It'll be so boring at home now. "Saisei said quietly when he heard a car pull into the Umino's driveway.

He glanced quickly at Asuma and stood, bending to give Kakashi and his cousin a hug. Then, taking his cousin's whispered advice, turned to his crush, plucked the cigarette out of his mouth before giving him a quick peck on the lips and whispering 'call me' as he poked the boy's cell phone and stood, waving and saying goodbye to all of his friends.

"You told him to do that." Asuma stated, giving a dangerous look to Iruka.

"No, I told him to make sure you knew he liked you before he left." Iruka said happily, smirking at the other boy.

"I never said anything about being gay."

"You've never had a girlfriend and I've never even seen you glance at a girl."

"Neither have you."

"You idiot, I'm gay." He stated the already known fact, laughing and emphasizing it with a sudden kiss to the tip of Kakashi's nose.

Asuma rolled his eyes at his friends and his own idiocy, then got up and told them that he had to leave, due to illness at public displays of affection.

Before leaving he turned around slightly and glared at Iruka playfully.

"By the way, I'm not gay, asshole. I'm bi. But the girls around here are hoes."

Maito Gai, who had sat by marveling loudly at the entire groups 'youthfulness' (and being completely ignored), hopped up quickly and started following Asuma.

"Actually we have to go meet Tsunade, we said we would after Saisei left, see you later, enjoy your youthfulness!!!"

A few minutes later the two that were left just lie there cuddling, glad for the little extra bit of hill that was a bit steep and hidden from both houses.

"Shi-chan, I love you." Iruka sighed into his love's chest.

"I love you too, my dolphin."

"Shi-chan…? Your Okaa-chan… she doesn't know, does she? That you like boys I mean." The brunette said slowly and quietly.

Kakashi chuckled. "No, she doesn't know, why do you ask?"

"Well…" Iruka started nervously. "I figured… I have to tell my mom… sometime… right? I was just wondering… since you don't actually _have_ to tell… unless… well unless you have a long-term boyfriend… you know?"

Kakashi laughed, he could feel how nervous Iruka was.

"Iruka." He looked into the boy's eyes. "I love you; I do have to tell my Kaa-chan… sometime, like you said. If you want, we can tell them together, when you're ready."

"Thank you, I knew you'd get what I meant, heh… I love you so much."

Kakashi smirked at him. "So… about that boyfriend… was that a hint?"

The younger boy just looked at him and blushed.

Kakashi chuckled winked at the other boy. "Yeah, I'm keepin' you."

\\()// **Their annual campout before the start of school** \\()//

(before 10th grade)

Ever since their 6th grade summer the boys had a campout every year. A couple of weeks before school started, they would gather enough clothes, food, games, anything they would need for the entire week, and go down to their fort. They would spend the whole time together, wander the town, go down to the river, do anything they wanted, but they never went home, not once the entire week, it was just the two of them.

This summer would be no different. They were using their walkie-talkies to discuss who brought what while they packed their things.

"I got the coolers, kay? Mom bought us stuff yesterday, she rocks. Hehe." Iruka laughed as he said this, his mother really was great, and she loved both of the boys, Iruka hoped that this might help when he told his mother about his sexuality.

"Yeah, I've got the sleeping bags 'n' stuff, you almost ready?" Kakashi asked, eager to start their trip, they would only have three more of these trips before they were both out of school, and who knows what might happen by then.

"Yep! Shall we be off then?" The younger boy said cheerily, Kakashi could almost hear the huge smile on his face.

"Meet you out front in five minutes, Bring your walkie-talkie; I'll give mine to Kaa-chan." So the boys each grabbed their bags, kissed their mothers goodbye for the week, and started their walk to the fort.

They got to the little shed and put all their stuff in, stretching, and smiling to each other.

"First things first." Iruka said, smirking and walking over to Kakashi.

"I don't think I need to see this at all for the next week." He laughed, pulling Kakashi's mask off of him entirely.

Kakashi smiled widely and kissed the other boy, loving the reaction he got every time he kissed him.

"Iruka, I love you." He whispered into his ear, he still had his arms wrapped around the boy.

"Love you too, Shi-chan. 'm sleepy… let's make the bed." The smaller boy mumbled into Kakashi's neck.

The silver-haired boy looked at his friend, concerned. "Are you alright Dolphin-chan? It's only 9:30… we barely ever go to bed before midnight…"

"Yeah… I'm alright, got a bit of a headache… I was thinking too much today hehehe… set the alarm for four thirty, we'll watch the sun rise together, and maybe sleep some more, okay?"

Kakashi was still a bit concerned, but agreed to it, setting the alarm before taking out the half dozen sleeping bags and blankets, and a couple of pillows for each of them, he helped Iruka settle in and kissed his forehead before going to unpack the rest of their things.

He knew Iruka wasn't sleeping yet when he finished, he could feel him still watching, so he decided, as long as he was being watched, he would put on a show. He walked over near to his friend and began to take off his shirt very slowly, then wriggled out of his pants, leaving only his boxers as sleepwear, and bent over to pull his feet out of the bottom of his pants. He yelped and almost fell over when he felt a sharp pinch.

"Hehehe, you're silly." Iruka giggled.

"You pinched my ass!" Kakashi yelled, shocked.

"Heh, yep I did, you were being silly." The younger boy said, still giggling and sounding like a small child.

"But… at least I was hott and silly."

"Nnn-nn, not hott." Iruka stated with a grin.

"I'm not hott?" Kakashi asked, slightly pouting from the previous statement.

"No way, you can't be hott. You're too sexy."

The older boy chuckled and jumped over Iruka, onto the opposite side of the 'bed', cuddling close with the other boy and kissing him on the jaw.

"Oyasumi Dolphin-chan, I love you."

"G'night Shi-chan, love you too."

4:30 am

Beep beep beep… _beep beep beep… __**beep beep beep…**__**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **_

"Please Shi-chan; kill that thing on your wrist!" Iruka hissed sleepily, it could have been that it was four in the morning, but it was more likely because Kakashi's watch alarm was beeping less than three inches from his ear, and getting steadily louder.

Kakashi opened his eyes, slightly startled to see impatient, but now slightly amused brown eyes staring into his own. He had fallen asleep with Iruka's back against his chest and his arms around the boy's waist, but he awoke with his arms around his neck, facing him, with their legs intertwined quite comfortably. Realizing that he was gawking and his watch was still going off, he gave a hoarse chuckle and apologized, turning the alarm off.

"Mornin'." Kakashi chuckled with a wink.

"G'mornin' Shi-chan." The boy mumbled.

"You're beautiful when you wake up." The older boy said softly, without thinking, and kissed Iruka deeply, getting only a deep red blush as a reply.

Kakashi leaned forward and kissed the boy again, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth, Iruka moaned as a moist tongue invaded his mouth, pulling the other boy closer to him.

The silver haired boy pressed his body closer to his friend, running his hand down the other boy's back and resting it on his ass before grinding their hips together.

"Nnnhh … Sh-shi-chan… I—nnn… I've never—"

"I know Dolphin-chan, I've known you since we were four, don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you."

"I-I know, it's just… I don't wanna… ya know, _do it_… not yet…" he paused "h-have you?"

The older boy chuckled softly. "No, no I haven't… I understand, I wasn't gonna try… but if you want to, we _can _have some fun…"

Iruka bit his lip, smiling and kissed Kakashi deeply, pressing against the other boy's hardness with his own. Kakashi took this as a signal and snaked his hand around to the front of Iruka's pj pants, rubbing gently on the bulge that rested there.

"Mmmnn… Shi-chan…" The smaller boy groaned

Kakashi smiled and slipped three of his fingers under the waistband of the pjs, tugging them down and then sliding them completely off of the boy, followed by his own boxers.

Iruka blushed brightly, anxious for the next move.

"You alright Dolphin-chan?" The silver-haired boy whispered.

"Better than I've ever been before." He stated, smiling contentedly.

"Good." Kakashi said quickly, leaning to push the other boy onto his back and straddle him. He ground their hips together mercilessly, loving the amazing mewls and groans elicited from his love's beautiful lips.

The older boy kissed his partner deeply before licking a trail down his chest and stomach, nipping gently on the point of his hipbone and licking further down, he flicked his tongue out to lick the tip of Iruka's hot member.

"A-ah Shi-chan!" He moaned breathily.

Kakashi smiled and ran his tongue along the underside of the boy's erection, from base to tip, and then engulfed him entirely, bobbing his head and turning, trying to make it feel as good as possible.

Iruka gasped, sighed and panted with Kakashi's movements, thinking he could die from the pleasure.

"Sh-Shi-chan… mmmph… you-ah… you've done this … before." The brown-haired boy huffed out, in between tantalizing sounds.

"Never. Only for you, my love." He whispered when he pulled back, gasping for breath. Then licking around the head, he engulfed his partner's length again.

Iruka mewled and clutched at the blankets as Kakashi's warm mouth hummed and purred around him.

"Nnnhh… ah-ahh… Shi-chan!" He groaned, bucking frantically into his best friend's (?) mouth as he came hard, panting and sweating.

Kakashi didn't expect Iruka to return his favor and he told the dolphin so, but the boy insisted that Kakashi had given him so much that his favors couldn't compare to the silver-haired boy, but he'd try his best.

A while after dawn two thoroughly exhausted (and completely naked) boys curled up together and fell back to sleep.

The rest of their 'campout' was anything but boring… and both boys enjoyed it more than any of their previous excursions. Although Iruka did hold to his limitations Kakashi was very content to have Iruka in the way he'd wanted him for so long.

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to be quicker with the next chappie! Oh, and I know I kinda lied… said this was 7-12 didn't I? Well… I didn't wanna make the chapter or the wait to long, thank so much for putting up with me! I'll try to get the next one out quicker. I had writers block for a while… but I'm good now, hope I don't suck to much. XP **

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW XD I love you guys and I wanna know what you think and if you know how I can improve writing skills or kill writers block! Any ideas are also appreciated and considered but not guaranteed. **

**Thanks again! **

**--Kuma--**


End file.
